1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to level edge tools exhibiting a smooth edged surfaces for use in the application of wallpaper and, more particularly, to a combination wallpaper leveling and trimming tool which incorporates a non-slip surface to enable a user to maintain a grip on the tool even when it become wet with wallpaper paste and water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Leveling tools are very well known in the art for use in the application, fixing and trimming of wallpaper. Traditionally, a major problem when installing wallpaper is the need for having to constantly switch back and forth between a leveling tool and a straight-edged tool during the application and fixing in place of the wallpaper. This is particularly difficult to accomplish when the user is standing on a ladder or when a handy rest surface for the utensil not being utilized is not readily available.
Also, prior art leveling and straight edge devices tend to exhibit excessive thickness both in the body and straight edged portions to allow for easy, accurate trimming of the wallpaper. It has also been found that wallpaper leveling devices which attach to a vertical side of the wallpaper are both inconvenient and awkward to use.
A further example of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,621, issued to Maier, and which discloses an improved guide apparatus for replicating angles, particularly for use in the marking angle lines on building frame members which are waiting to be cut. The guide apparatus of Maier includes a main member with a straight edge, a bubble-type leveling device incorporated into the main member, and an angle arm pivotably attached to the main member by means of a slot in an end of the main member and a bolt with tightening wing nut which extends through the main member. In use, a distal straight edge of the angled arm is held against an angled structure with the wing nut loosened to facilitate angle adjustment. The main member is then raised or lowered until the bubble leveling device indicates that the main member is level. The wing nut is then tightened to establish the angle.